Daughter of Monster
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Lara Potter always knew monsters were real after all her father was Ozwell E. Spencer and her mother was Lily Potter one of finest workers in Umbrella Company. Lara who has spend her childhood as her mother's test subject, now she is hiding her past, but what happened when our favourite resident evil guys end up in her life and she must face life she left behind? No beta, Harem fic
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of monster

Paring: Fem Harry/Jake/Leon/? /?/? (Harem), Claire/Steve Lily/Spencer/? maybe Lily/Wesker and maybe others couples in later chapter

Summary: Lara Potter always knew monsters were real after all her father was Ozwell E. Spencer and her mother was Lily Potter one of finest workers in Umbrella Company. Lara who has spend her childhood as her mother's test subject, now is hiding her past, but what happened when our favourite resident evil guys end up in her life and she must face life she left behind?

I don't own anything

Lily's

I looked my new born daughter and I thanked gods in somewhere to giving her black hair, because that covered the fact she wasn't James daughter, after all he wasn't even able to have kids.

But he needed heir and soon, so I gave it in way he couldn't, except it but still he had heiress now. James is good man I know it but he is dumb and he can't understand that I want career not a kids at least this soon, but we he has kid or he can think so.

James looks ´´our´´ daughter and he loves her already even if can tell she looks to much like me and she has those aristocratic looks that neither of us don't have.

"What we are going to name her?" I ask even if I want still think.

"I was thinking about Lara." James say I smile.

"I like it, Lara Potter, but I want still think of it." I say soon my boss come and congratulate us.

"Can I talk with Lily for moment, there is some of our colleagues who want know more about this little princess." He says and soon James leave after all he is so excited

"So what you are going to name our daughter?" He asks and, his voice is smooth but there is a hit of poisonous threat.

"James and I were thinking about naming her Lara." I say dangerously low manner and I look my boss who takes my daughter away from me to his arms.

"Hmm… I think she looks like Chloe." H say and gives me a look that I'm-going-tell-your-husband-if-you-won't-do-as-I-say.

"Chloe, then." I say and he gives me his signature smirk and when he is about leave he says "That's good name, I can't wait to have you back in Umbrella, and we all miss you."

Soon after he has leaved, James comes back and I give him my best poker face.

"I think we should name Paddy as godfather you can name her godmother." James says happily and first time it hurts me too see how happy he is about my lie since he doesn't know truth about fact his ability have kids.

"Annette Birkin my co-worker can be godmother and I was thinking name her Chloe Lara Potter." I say and James nods as since his acceptance.

3 years later

James was death, Voldemort was killed and my daughter was hailed as saviour of wizard world.

I look my daughter who looking children picture book and I kneel front of her.

"I think we should stay longer here England than just for grandparent's funerals and grandpa Charlus funerals, is that okay?" I ask and she gives me small nod and I smile at her.

"Good girl and your first name shall be now on Lara and Chloe be your middle name, I have plan for us and you." I say she nods.

She never talk to much, not that I care, she likes to be alone except when she is spending time either Lovegood girl, Weasley kid sons (Charlie, twins, Percy sometimes) and newborn Sherry Birkin, who is Annette's and William's daughter.

I won't let her father tell anymore what I should do with my daughter.

And now things are going to change for all of us.

Guys for Lara's Harem, I was thinking:

Luis

Wesker (I he is not with Lily or if he is even paired with anyone, originally Wesker was suppose to be biological father of Lara, but because she going to be with Jake, it would be awkward unless they are going to turn new Lannister twin, god again game of thrones reference)

Chris

Piers

Carlos

Ada (I know she is girl but still she is hot)

HUNK (just kidding)

If you any other wish to be part in Lara's harem tell me and vote there is room for 3 guys/girls so please vote.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lara's P.O.V

I never had quit normal childhood, first my father died and soon after it I got title as saviour of wizard world, then mom and I moved back to England and come soon become head of Umbrella's England Virus Investigation Department. My mother loved her career more than anything and I really mean career is/was everything to her.

Mother was never truly happy unless she was creating some new fucked up B.O.W, only other time I remember she was happy when Raccoon city was whip out of map and when Umbrella went to bankruptcy, which was only for the fact that it destroyed my biological father Ozwell E. Fucking Spencer life. It always in age of fourteen find out that you mother boss is actually your father and most likely some really pervert creep.

Present

I was sitting in some old, kinda crappy but cosy Spanish bar, waiting for my target Fernando Morales to show up. I am assassin and I have been assassin since second wizard stopped.

I'm in half sleep when my phone rings it is my boss in this mission Eva Castro, who is only few female mob bosses in Spain or most likely only one, but I don't care long as I get paid.

"Cataleya (my work name) Fernando won't come his wife had child, you can fall back." She says and I just can't help but roll my eyes.

"Okay she you later babe." I say and she hangs off our small conversation.

When I'm about to leave I hear man voice "What pretty seniorita like you does here all alone?"

I turn around and I see good lucking Spaniard guy, who has black little long hair, grey eyes and playboy smirk, but he seems nice to enough.

"Well maybe I tell you if you offer me drink." I say and he gives me playboy cocky grin and I found myself playing drinking games with Luis, who is actually pretty damn amazing party animal friend, which you just can hope to have.

"So Luis, what you are doing for living?" I ask while we drink more Jack Daniels shots.

"I was cop, until I fired myself and then I stared working as with viruses and now I'm just I'm just a good for nothing guy, who happens to like you." He answers and suddenly it flashes in my eyes…

Flashback Lara's P.O.V

"Mom what is that?" I asked with scared voice only times when mom smiled liked that was when she had new virus for Umbrella.

"Oh dear this is Renascentia (rebirth in Latin) virus or just R-virus, since you are big girl now you call help mom with work." Mom says in sick sweet voice and I look at her worried.

"But I'm only six and I mean uncle always says your job is dangerous and precise, like form of art." I say and mom smiles true smile.

"Well uncle is right but your big girl now and only thing you have to do is help mom to test this to the test subject do you think you can handle it?" She asks and I give her small nod and insane smirk raises her lips and soon she takes needle and push it my hand and without waring virus goes veins.

I stare at her, while she was watching my reaction and symptoms. Then I fall in the darkness.

Flashback ends

Present Lara's P.O.V

"So are you going to tell what you do for living, sexy?" Luis asks playful manner and I think for moment I can't actually say I just kill people who ever pays most, wanna buy my services? Then I finally decide what to answer him.

"I worked for army couple years but it wasn't my place, so I studied to be traveling guide." I answer and he raises eye brow.

"Really never believed it about you darling." He says smooth voice and I can't help but laugh.

"Really, what did you, except a stripper?" I ask and he gives me that look I-won't-mind-do-you-want-show-me.

Suddenly I hear one of my favorite song and I end up dragging Luis in which is quit funny since he has real moves, but then my phone rings and its Eva.

"It's my boss, I have to take this." I say to Luis who is already older more drinks.

"Yes?"

"Cataleya he is going to St Maria's church, now is your change you get rest of money when you are done." She says and I only answer that I'm coming.

I put my long midnight black hair in bun and I go to back to Luis.

"I have to go emergency in work. But it was nice to see you." I say while Luis stares at me.

"Fine gorgeous if you need me this will help you find me." He says and gives me piece of paper.

I give him light hug and when I'm back ally I apparate to St Maria's church or more likely to roof top of it.

Soon I load my sniper riffle and I wait for him to come, thanks to mother's virus alcohol doesn't affect me for long. Then he walks in and I aim at his head and I pull the trigger and soon he fall death right front of church.

I leave from there but I come across to two his henchman and I can't help but smirk since they look ready to kick my ass. But I'm faster I shoot first one and I snap other's neck broken.

"That was nice finally some change for normal work days." I mumble after all those henchmen were Rabastan Lestrange and Dillon McCrea ex-death eaters who were working Fernando our dear ex-mobster.

When I get to Eva she pays me all 50,000 £ in cash and we say small goodbyes for now.

Then I look small note that Luis gave me its phone number and address, which I remember correctly that village had rumoured to have weird people that didn't like much outsiders and even weirder cult.

Well this is going to be clearly interesting…

Chris is most likely joining in harem so vote if you haven't do it already.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want remind that Leon is already in harem and he has ****always**** been, with Jake Muller aka baby Wesker. Vote since I parings will be final in chapter 5. Thanks for readers =)**

Chapter 3

Lara's P.O.V

It didn't take to long for me to go see Luis but when I found out where he staying, I learned that he got himself kidnapped or something and now he was prison, so there really damsel in distress.

Well I decide to go save him, but he had runaway while he was prisoner with American agent called Leon. It takes me to almost four hours to find Luis and when I finally found him he was running away from the Los Ganados.

"You know running away won't help too much?" I ask playfully and he smirks at me and shows his tongue to me.

"I know but it's not often enough when I have change run away with such pretty lady." he says his typical playboy manner.

"Is that really so? Well handsome, any ideas what, we are going to do next?" I ask while we are walking throw that creepy old village and good thing is that locals are somewhere else.

"Well my family has hunting cabin in close mind to join me?" He asks and he really tries playing innocent but he just can't hide his playboy personality but I won't mind go with him.

"Why not? So me a way senior, Luis." I say and he smirks me as he was devil.

2 days later

I spent time with Luis, which was nice and different from my normal assassin life, after it was nice to have friend with benefits.

We are spending one typical night when we hear scream "LEON!"

"What the…" Is all I can ask when suddenly door is opens and some guy and some bitchy looking girl come, in.

"Leon." Luis says and throws barrel to him and I notice good looking kinda blondish guy.

"Luis." He says and I notice he is about say something but then I notice he is staring at me.

Then it hits me, I'm only wearing Luis shirt and my lime green underwear.

I put shirts bottoms up and I hear that Luis is flirting with President Daughter… Ashley and I can't help but laugh.

Poor girl, or should I say poor Luis?

"So Luis who is this, your girlfriend?" Leon asks manner like he would believe there was change that Luis would have girlfriend.

"No I'm his wife Lara please to meat you." I say serious manner and I wink Luis who is smiling slyly to me.

I notice Leon's and Ashley's shocked look and Luis and I aren't able hold our laughter anymore.

"No I'm not his wife, we are friends with benefits, and my name is actually Lara. So Leon care to join us in group fun?" I ask and Luis laughs loudly, while Leon stare us like we were nuts and Ashley looks us disgusted manner.

Before Leon can answer we notice large group Los Ganados.

"We this is going to be fun." I say and I load my riot shotgun, Luis takes his broken butterfly and Leon takes his typical handgun.

Without warning Ganagos are attacking and one grips Luis but before I could shot it Leon pulls trigger and I smile at him thankful manner.

"Thanks." Luis yells and bullets fly around room. Then we go to upstairs where Ashley is hiding (funny thing is that I didn't even notice that she go to hiding) and windows go broken and there is even more Ganados, Seriously where these things come?

Then suddenly as fast they come they leave and I smirk.

"Well there was daily activity." I say and I end up lean against Leon shoulder.

"Well guys this was fun but I leave now. See ya." Luis says and waves to goodbyes and leaves and realize its better leave him alone.

Leon yells after him but I stop him. "Leon, leave him alone." I say and suddenly I got text message it is job offer.

"So is your offer about fun still standing?" Leon asks playfully and I smirk and I answer him "You have to wait for next time, darling." I say and I give him light kiss to cheek and I leave cabin too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chris is in harem, I decide it and he makes his first apportion in story in this chapter, and small change to time line of game and story were game (RE 5) it takes 5 years after Re 4 story takes and things in Re 5 are happening only**

Chapter 4

Lara P.O.V

I was in Africa or more likely middle of Africa and once again I had freaking no idea how I end up there, but truth was I had clear idea why I was here, after all mother's associate Albert Wesker was here and he wanted my help and some really dump reason I did say yes, but not for some goodness in my heart, only reason why I did say yes was that I didn't trust him I know it sounds fuck up but there is something that needs to explained and the fact my mother and he were so close, freaking BFF's doesn't help anything if you ask me they were more likely friends with benefits.

But I wait for Irving if that twat is even able come here time after all he has coordinates place were Wesker is staying and now he is my only lead which reminds why I work alone.

Then I hear sound it is boat, but instead of Irving, there is three people two male and female.

I raise my gun just in case and soon they point their guns to my head and stomach.

"Who are you and why you are in here?" White guys ask and for moment I think how honestly I should answer until I decide answer honest I can.

"I was excepting Irving to come, since he had something I need, but I have feeling he isn't going to come. Isn't he?" I say and woman and man who seem to be partners look each other like they were trying to figure it out.

"And why you need to meet Irving and what he had for you?" Woman ask and I take couple deep breaths before answering "He had know where person who I was looking for is and since he seems to be death, possible by your hands it seem that I need my missing person myself."

"You can go alone something might happen to you Miss…" Muscle man asks, while my eyes travel his well trained body.

"It's Lara, only Lara and I can handle myself, I don't need protection." I say and he gives me that I'm-not-so-sure-about-it look.

"And since you know my name, I think you should give me yours, what you think sweetheart?" I ask kinda cockily but he doesn't seem to mind instead he smirks.

"Chris, just Chris and this is Sheva and that is Josh." He says and points woman and then man.

"I think you guys should stay here over night and rest, you look pretty tried." I say and they look like they were ready to say no, which I would except, but instead they say yes.

Night goes really nicely we talk some shit and we eat and drink, after all it was great idea bring tequila in here.

Later same night

I was sitting with Chris in dock while Sheva and Josh both have been sleeping.

"Who is she?" I ask and Chris gives questing look and I smile.

"The girl who you are looking for, I know you are here for work, but you are thinking this with your feelings and it's either for family or someone who you love and my gut tell me it is woman." I say and he smiles.

"Her name is Jill and she is like sister to me even if there is something more I don't know… it is just really hard." He says and some reason I hug him, maybe it is because I have been drinking or maybe it is because there is something I can identify with and then I do something rather stupid I kiss him.

But he kisses me back and I can tell he has real talent for it, he doesn't pull me away but instead closer and he is caring, passionate and I can tell he need this much.

I pull away and I look at him for while.

"I'm sorry." I say but instead that he was angry or anything like it he is okay with it.

He kisses me again and this time he takes me to his lap and I just have feeling this night will be worth of remembering.

Next Morning

I wake up when my phone beeps it is message from Luis he has sent me coordinates which he believes Wesker is.

I leave to note where I tell to Chris that if he wants find Jill he has find Wesker and that enjoy our night I dress up and I leave them there.

Later I arrive to meeting point, I hear foot step and I turn around I see Excella Gionne and not too far behind is Wesker.

"Long time no see, Uncle Wesker." I say and I give him dark look and devilish smile and he gives me equally devilish smile.

"Yes it is long time ago from our last time meeting and we have a lot talking." He says and deathly smiles come our lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harem will be Lara/Leon/Jake/Chris/Carlos/? I haven't decided last one yet so…**

Chapter 5

Lara's P.O.V

I was sitting Edonia one again, it was actually warm in this time in year, It's been four years since I was in Europe and last time I was with Luis.

"One latte and croissant, to lady." I hear familiar voice and I smile.

"Hello, Jake." I say and my one of my closest friend and colleague.

"Hello sweetheart, did you miss me?" He asks playfully while sits front of me and smiles his typical cocky manner.

"Not too much, so cappuccino and muffin?" I ask and he smiles and puts piece of chocolate cake.

"Oh, you remembered." I say happily, after he puts my favorite chocolate cake with normal and white chocolate.

"So anything interesting in here. I mean something other than churches and some buildings that suffer in WW2?" I ask and he chuckles lightly.

"Well there are castles of Della Rova, Sanchez and old castle of Borgia, and I heard there is quit good brothels for eastern European scale." Jake says cocky and bored manner, but I can't help but laugh he truly never change, then he is always that cocky bastard making his smart ass comment, but he is good guy in deep inside.

"Oh really good brothels, clearly Borgia's left something behind if they are from same family tree as that famous family. But real question is, is there any work for us? I ask and he gives me that cold stare but he loves money so he doesn't say a thing.

"Well there is that Edonia's liberty army but we both know you aren't into that stuff." He says and gives me that knowing look after all he knows about wizard world since he had worked them sometimes.  
"Nah, those people try to liberate themselves but it never truly works since they can't choose right leader and our society norms comes in way." I say and he just smiles.

"So are you going to work them?" I ask and he is answers soon "Yes, but only if they pay enough."

Suddenly my phone beeps and it is message from my Asian friend.

"So job offer?" Jake says like it was big relation.

"Yes, it seems that I'm going to Japan." I say and he looks me for while until he speaks "So when you are leaving?"

"I can stay over night, you know." I say and devilish smirk comes his face.

"Well we can act like true Borgia's tonight then." He says and I burst into laughter, this night is clearly going to be fun.

Lara's P.O.V Present, one year later

I was sitting in small café in somewhere in St Petersburg waiting Victor to come see me, it was weird that once so famous quiddicth player was now contract-killer because he didn't want hate me with rest wizard world.

Suddenly without warning my phone starts ring and I look phone number surprised manner, I decide this must be important otherwise he wouldn't call me.

"Hello, my dearest brother." I say and I can tell he is anxious.

"What gives me this great pleasure to talk with you?" I ask and I'm shocked about his answer.

"You mean them all? I though people, had forget or at least those files had hide better. You mean they sent team to get me they should try harder. But thanks for information me. Bye." I say and I quit phone call same time as Victor walks in and he is actually smiling.

"What is it?" He asks and looks me with that I-can-see-your-soul look.

I take couple deep breaths before saying anything.

"I need your help to get me out of here, they had found me." I say and he realize what I just said to him.

I seriously fucked up now…

**So who is Lara's mysterious brother you will find out next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Steve B, P.O.V, Present

I was sitting in B.S.A.A base with, Jake, Sherry, Piers, Chris, Leon, Helena and Jill when director Doyle came in he had more serious face than typically and I was quit surprised why we all where in here, but then again, I was going to find out soon.

"You may wonder why you all are in here, so I going to strait to the point. We have target and her name is Chloe Spencer, daughter of Ozwell Spencer." Doyle tells us and most people in room goes shock from fact that Spencer even had kid only reason I go to shock is that she is my sister and only sensible person in our fucked up family and other thing shocks me is the fact they expect me to track her down.

Soon Doyle puts her picture in computer screen and I notice she it her fake picture where she has short red hair, brown eyes and gigantic glasses that is girl I know as Mary Wesley.

She never changes then…

Doyle explains that she had last seen in Iceland Reykjavik and that's where should start look for her.

When meeting was finally over, I go to man's room and look around to make sure there was no one else and when I was sure I called her number.

She picks up my call fast and answer "Hello, my dearest brother." Her voice is calm but little mocking but small mockery is common thing with us.

She asks what give her that great pleasure to talk with me and I just blur her that best BSAA and some agents are after her because they had figure out that she is daughter of Ozwell.

I can she is shocked and worried since her voice change much more serious and worried.

We talk for little while and soon thanks me for info which tells me she is going to give me her coordinates and info what she is going to do but she is actually that gave her that info. Soon after it we say goodbyes and she hung up call and I look around and take couple deep breaths.

This case is going to be hard, full of lies and clearly interesting since now I'm after my older sister. But when others realise and I know they will find out that Lara or Chloe as they call her is my sister there is hell to pay.

Unknown location, somewhere middle-east, Lily P.O.V

I was sitting this abandoned warehouse and once again my dear friend and colleague Wesker was in late.

"Ah Lily, lovely as ever." I hear familiar little bit mocking but always so charismatic voice.

"Albert, handsome as always but scar in your face ruin image." I say and I look at him after for long time, he still handsome and devilish as always, even if African accident ruined his looks little bit.

"I hear you child had done quit well…" He starts and I look at him for while until I blink.

"Which child I have two, Steve or Lara?" I ask and he laughs darkly.

"Lara of course, even if your son has clearly raised long way in BSAA… Quit funny that one most successful B.O.W creator in Umbrella has son who is destroying everything that his mother has built, you must be horrible mom or then you just could get your son in family business." Wesker says mocking manner and I see her without warning I push him for while against wall and I look him coldly.

"Not like your son was much better, if I may say." I say sick sweet manner and I let him go.

"Oh, Jake well was little disappointment but did you know our children are friends, if you think of it is kinda sickly cute." He says deathly silky voice and stares at me.

"I'm going to correct you now; your son and my daughter are friends." I say and Wesker is already talking.

"Lily, Lily, aren't, you cruel we maybe become family one day. After all my son seems to be fond your Lara, after all I think she might miss uncle Wesker, maybe I should pay visit for her. I hear she is quit beauty."

Then I lost and I glare at him.

"You won't do such thing, you will stay away from her Wesker or else you end have that sort virus in your body that you wish you died in Africa." I threat him and he chuckles.

"You know a lot about pushing viruses on other people, tell me do you remember when your daughter was exposed R-virus how many times she spent crying in my arms, she was such cute child." He says and I look him deathly as possible.

"Wesker I don't want kill you but I will if you got involved with her. Stay away from her ands I mean it." I say and I leave from warehouse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carlos P.O.V

I woke up and I look around and I noticed Lara sleeping next to me and that expensive hotel room was quit destroyed after all we had fun but quiet wild after all we need by them new wall make over, new table since their table didn't survive last night without battle scars.

I don't think people in Austria won't like too much our American/Latino/English party mood, especially in here Vienna since this home of sophisticated culture.

I look Lara for little while and I can't help but smile she is sweet person, kind, actually quit calm even if she was little bit hot heated as younger.

Even if she was easily loveable, she had hard to deal with her emotions and she didn't want to be owned neither she was going to be able settle down with one person, she was too free minded for that, and she loved to love and be loved even if she didn't amide that.

"You know, I'm not too fancy for the fact you are staring me like some creepy stalker while I'm sleeping, I have creepy father and some what insane mother that is enough for me, what I doesn't need is creepy twilight boyfriend." Lara says and I can't help but smack her with pillow.

"I'm not some wimpy disco ball vampire boy, I make you regret for calling me one." I yell and soon she smacks me back with pillow and soon we have pillow war in hotel room.

When we finally fall in floor I look around and I notice room is now completely mess.

"We really are net people." I say and she laugh normally she is really clean people but there is times when we just let go.

"Well shit happens and money helps a lot." She says calm manner and I just shake my head.

"Really, I don't wanna see bill f this room." I say and she leans against my chest.

"Well, I pay it after all there is some benefits to be rich kid and Carlos I want something for return for paying hotel room." She says and gives me sly smile.

I just smirk and pick her in my lap.

"What I should do you, poses your body like those Gandagos or whatever they are called." I ask and she smacks me hard in back of my head.

"They are Los Ganados, and no I don't need their parasite effect in my body or any sort parasite in my body. And if was posed by those things I would kill outsiders of Los Illuminados, with pitchfork, but if you want, you can play with my body." Lara says and soon I push her back against floor.

"I think I'm in love with you." I say and she looks me for while but then she smiles that her most beautiful smile.

"Good, I love you too." She says and that's enough for me.

Steve's P.O.V

I was in plain to Iceland, I felt really uncomfortable and I needed to tell truth to someone, to the Chris.

I owned him and Claire that much; after all they were ones who saved me after I was exposed to Veronica virus, thank to those damn Ashford twins and they freaky virus at least Alfred died soon but it turned his nut sister some sort flame throwing plant or something like it and I turned freaking hulk with tentacles, but unlike most I had some what my sanity in there, mainly because of Claire even some reaches says that virus didn't affect same way brains than most viruses, but only ones who had stay normal during having that virus was Manuela and I.

I believe there is something to do with strong emotions but you never know.

I look at Chris for while and decide I had to do this even if I most likely end up regretting this.

I walk front of Chris and I froze after all we are flying military jet and there is high change when Chris lost it and I mean when he will lost it, I'm not able run away from him, so I already start look escape road and I notice not too far behind Chris back, there is a cockpit so there I go when things start get too hot and not in erotic way!

I notice Chris is staring at me and I start feel pressure in my lungs and throat.

"Yes?" Chris asks since he seems to irritated by fact that I', standing there like some idiot.

"I can't be part this mission." I just blur out and Chris and Jill who I hadn't notice before, they both are staring at me.

"Why?" Chris asks but Jill seems to realise what is going on.

"You know her, don't you?" Jill asks and I nod slightly and I notice Chris is turning redder and redder.

"YOU KNOW HER?!" He yells and others in plane turn to stare us, I'm just glad that Jake isn't here since he would make teasing me finest sport even if we get along very well.

"Yes, I know her and please don't yell." I say and I try to sound calm.

"How in hell you know daughter of founder of Umbrella Corporation?" He asks angrily and he tries sound treating and once again I lost it and I end up yell "I know her, because she is my sister!"

Then deathly silence falls in jet and I'm able say two things "Oh shit."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Steve P.O.V

"She is what? Please someone tell me that I heard wrong." Chris says and he looks around and people in room don't say anything they all just stand there and try to figure out what I just said.

I should took couple deep breaths and calm down but I just know it won't help anything since soon I have to explain it all and that is going to take for while.

"How?" Helena Harper asks and I give her irritated look.

"Do I actually have to explain how babies are made, well you need penis and pussy and then…" I start but I'm stopped by Chris and Piers… "Shut it Steve!" They tell at me and I show my tongue them as protest.

"So wait, you are Spencer kid too?" Helena asks and I laugh just dryly.

"Haa haa, Helena really funny, no I'm not but my father worked for Umbrella too. Let say our mother was very driven with her career." I say coldly and they stare at me.

"Steve, I think you should tell us little bit more after all we are kinda going to arrest your sister, so it would be good if you lighten us with your colourful family history, or more likely about your sister." Leon says and others nod. I look their calm but stern faces, I think of it while and I look for while plane's dark grey almost sealing and I close my eyes and I know I need tell truth to them or at least part of it.

"I tell but you must promise you won't stop me during it, okay?" I ask and we all go to sit those black seats which aren't very nice to sit.

"Well I start very begging then… My mother Lily Evans now days Burnside if I'm correct, was one greatest, workers in Umbrella Corporation, her speciality was creating B.O.W's and some times antidotes to viruses, she married Lord James Potter, they both are British by the way…" I say but I'm stop by Piers "Stop flirting and continue story." He say some what pissed, seriously what is his problem except that he fallows rules same manner as Hermione Granger.

"Well our mother Lily who was and still is clearly a had affair with that old hag Spencer and my sister Lara was born." I say and this time Leon is one who stops me.

"Wait Lara, I thought her name was Chloe." Leon says and even others seemed thinking about it.

"Let me tell my story to end and please keep those mouths of yours shut." I say and they nod, so I continue "Well my sister was originally named as Chloe Lara Potter, but after James Lara's fake daddy's death, she was renamed as Lara Chloe Potter and they moved back to England. They lived there some years and Lily put all her time mainly in her career, and she told us sometimes she wasn't really into kids or having family. But anyway she got far more insane after some time she inject Lara with R-virus." I say and then there is gasps around room and everybody has shocked look in their faces, Piers looks god smacked, Chris is clearly angry and I think he start think my sister in different manner, Leon face is frozen in blank but some way horrified look, Helena is shocked and I can tell she is thinking of her sister who was inject with C-virus which turned her into some odd creature with large segmented and jointed appendages, resembling the legs of an arachnid, that spout in and out from her back, her appendages are sharp were easily capable of slashing and impaling person. I'm sure Helena feels guilt about her sister but she feel sympathy to me and she is actually crying, even Jill is about to cry but instead crying she ask "What kind of monster does that her own child?"

I look at her while and I can't help but thing my cold career loving mother who was great actor when she needed to be sometimes I wonder why she wasn't Slytherin.

"She was crazy and she didn't give a shit so… And you haven't heard best part yet." I say and they change worried and disgusted looks, I notice that Chris starts understand why I wasn't thinking highly of family when we meet first time.

"When she was exposed to R-virus she spent almost all time with Wesker." I say and that is bomb which causes chaos.

"WESKER!?" Chris and Jill yell same time making me laugh so hard that I fall of my chair and I roll around in cold floor.

"Yeah, mom and he were close buddies, before but something happened between them and I mean something else than your meeting with him in Africa." I say and realise they think about Wesker death once again.

"Well anyway my sister body adapted R-virus which gave her Wesker like skills, being faster than before and I mean she was fast already, straight, self healing, and better senses. Later my sister and I attend this boarding school called Hogwarts, where she was house of Ravenclaw and I was in Gryffindor, and she always end up in trouble and if she didn't trouble found her and I mean always, first year there was some historic artefact which almost cause her death, second year there was demonic beast in school or if we are honest huge killer snake, third year there was runaway prisoner called Peter, who betrayed Lily and her first husband and cause James death, fourth year there was these nut ball Olympics where my sister had complete and last years she spent in that school was some sort political civil war between races, yes like white and black people but in those people it was all about blood status, who had purer blood, load of bull shit if you ask me. Well school headmaster was interested make my sister some war hero/ leader our kind to something called greater good, but my sister didn't give shit about politics or being some poster girl for light side, so Headmaster Albus named my sister in terrorist in public and she runaway and they still want her head I spike and that's why she doesn't visit England anymore. She has spent her life in somewhat in fear and running away from both her pasts being political pawn and Umbrella's biggest test subject." I say and there is silence, I decide take my wallet where is real picture of me and her.

"That was quit story." Piers say and Helena nods, while others try to decide what they should think about it all.

I give picure of us in park to Jill and she laughs.

"You both look so happy and fun loving." She says and passes picture to Chris and Leon who both go pale and looks like they both lost all blood from their faces.

"What?" I ask and I have feeling that I don't really want to know.

"I had sex with once/couple times!" Chris and Leon say same time and they both exchange shocked and those she was mine first looks.

I need to think it for moment and then I realise that my sister had once shagged Chris and couple times with Leon. Damn she is Casanova.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jake P.O.V

I was always being close friend of Lara and when they hit that mission to catch her in table, I decide I won't take part of catching, my free spirited, loyal, fiery some what crazy, sweet ass assassin teen years best friend, who had weird taste of humour.

But if she thought that she could fool me with that fake photo, then she is stupid, I didn't go to that one.

I had come to see her even if I stop mercenary job I still my contacts to other side… it was funny march my friend house as B.S.A.A agent not as mercenary. Her house was small where was small Japanese garden, a lot of books and guns, movies and she was always playing music.

When I walked in as angry as I could after all she got herself caught.

But what I found out was that Steve freaking Burnside was her bro and he was helping her out but I wasn't only one in her apartment her on-off boyfriend Carlos was in there too and somehow I end up threesome with them. I was rather weird to end up having sharing your best friend in bed but then again since when either Lara or I did anything normal?

Actually I never fit along those normal dating lines.

I tried once to go date with Sherry I tried keep it as normal but I was rather awkward both of us.

And I realise she was another one those best friends of mine and that needed something more or wild or as she putted passionate.

But now I have starting have more deep feelings toward my best friend and I'm not sure if it is good thing, but now we must she how things are going to turn.

Steve P.O.V  
I never had been more awkward plane ride that I just had after all I just found out my sister had been bagging Chris and Leon, and if anything was going between them it was tense and I mean really tense. My sister clearly knows how to pick guys…

When Plane finally was landed I was actually about kiss slightly snowy land but I didn't instead I run straight into air port's restroom and I stay there for little while, it is clean, small and white like were in nut house, but there was hint of grey in there, but I have to confess this was one most cleanest airports I have been.  
We drive in military convoy which in my mind is unnecessary but I don't know how badly hit in Iceland but what I understood most European countries survived with little damage but northern Europe and England suffer during C-virus spreading.

Most people who live country side and literary middle of nowhere survived or else you have to live damn, island for lower infection level.

But we drive throw Reykjavik and I'm surprised how well city is survived compared some cities in states. And New York had gone in some movie cliché only thing I was happy that New York was gone, was the fact so was that damn Broadway had gone with it, but with my luck it will first thing they will rebuilt.

Leon P.O.V

If things between Chris and I were tense after Ada accident I China then now they were fucked up and at least really freezing after all we both had thing with same girl, and I could tell Chris still had great deal emotions toward girl, he meet in Africa, the girl who drink, laugh, smiled, spent night, kissed and cared for him.

I have been thinking my feelings toward her and Ada, and I found myself confused, I really like Ada but I still I found myself thinking that free spirited, lively, sometimes shy girl who has twisted and somewhat pervert humour, girl with emerald green eyes, midnight curly hair, gigantic smile that could light entire city.

I remember those few days I spent with her, they were funny, passionate, relaxed I just could be myself even if we were different side of law.

Bu truth is I care deeply about her and I'm not sure anymore which girl holds my heart, Ada or Lara?

Chris P.O.V

I'm sitting in car front of some Icelandic bar which name I can't say in right manner and I think of it all. Jill isn't here with me which is good thing since I don't want her see me in this way like some useless drunk having bottle of whiskey in my backseat.

But truth is all things are really complicated by now and it is all because that Chloe Spencer or should I say Lara Potter sister of Steve.

I'm hunting girl who I meet in Africa, girl who I thought I would be able to love or wait love… I mean care, she was so understanding and passionate and she had fierce loyalty those who deserve or earn it.

But now I don't know if I even know her for moment and that piss me off, since she was daughter of that asshole Ozwell.

I know I need pull myself together so, I pick up phone and I call to Jill. Since I need someone to talk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lara's P.O.V

I was sitting in small pub in Ireland, after all this was closest I could to England without being arrested being world class terrorist.

The pub was gloom, small with little tables and old chairs, there is strong smell of cigarettes and beer, windows were covered but it wasn't surprise after all T-virus and C-virus had affect a lot in here, but some reason those crazy Irish people had survived better than most.

Toilet here was hideous even for my standards but there was toilet paper and it flushed so technically there wasn't anything to complain about.

Music was playing quietly and there was small group of people sitting in tables and talking, I was only one who was sitting there all alone but I was waiting to Blaise to come and soon he walked graceful but powerful manner.

He was looking good as always tan skin, with dark purple eyes, with perfect teeth even if they were slightly yellow for too much coffee and smoking, he still had that emo hair cut that he had in school but and his smile was like devil after you sold your soul to him, but biggest change was one long scar in throat and neck area, but it didn't make him any less handsome if you really think about it it made him far more good looking with all that bad boy look mixed with total badass.

"Hello Blaise, how things are in England?" I asked and he smiles devilish smile and remembered why I almost started date him back to days in school before everything did go to hell.

"Fine, I guess after all law side doesn't like either of us. But since wizarding population is now much smaller than it used to be, I guess things has started turn better, there has been born more kids and most living wizard families are either staying close to Hogwarts as possible and really rich ones are staying in their mansions, so technically nothing new." Blaise says and I nod.

I remembered when viruses became global problem, wizarding world was first that was going down at least in England since they have so little corporation with muggles unlike most countries in these days. When first B.O.W's got in England wizard population had almost died out man family has gone, but then there was Dumbledore who saw this PR to him and he started save people who were or will be he side and work for his best interest, and so around or little outside of Hogwarts main area was built some sort salvation centre/camp to people or more likely Dumbledore mindless sheep's.

They were truly stupid after all Dumbleshit owns them because of it, if you were smart you run and live since I kinda believe this run and shoot theory, or be rich as Black and keep your butt in your house.

My mind drift back to my godfather Sirius he was somewhere around world with his on-off girlfriend Ada Wong or was she already his wife who was sort of free do whatever she wanted.

I always found it funny that those two end up together since neither of them didn't want to be bond for somebody, and other thing who in these two were able stand each other after all in one way they were so similar and yet other way they were so different.

It's funny that Steve was always closer to Sirius than I was, well I was close with him until I was nine or ten when my brother found way his way in Sirius heart and other thing that makes us not o close is the fact that I hate Great Albus and his minions and my job as assassin, since he don't know truth about job he always thinks that I'm James not so James like daughter. Steve was real James son or he should have been… Sirius said me that once.

"Lara?" I hear Blaise voice and I simply ask what.

"You should leave there is no reason you to come back this shit hole, but may I ask why you wanted me? Even if I have my doubts there is something to do with our dear light leader weak health." He says and I smile.

"Yes I'm going to kill him then we are even." I say and I look Blaise once again his smile or scar isn't cool like Jake's and I don't get any sort good vide to be around him same as with Jake, his hair or personality isn't charming or anywhere close as interesting as Leon's, Blaise don't have warm personality or good heart of Chris, but he is Blaise, smart like those guys but he is one form of devil and that's one of reason we are friends and why we need each other.

"So you are going destroy everything that Dumbledore built and protect? You realise this may kill many people?" He asks and I nod but war has changed me I'm no longer good girl who would try to help world when they need it.

"To the end of world." He says and we drink our whiskeys and order beer rest of night is much calmer.

Steve P.O.V  
I miss Claire she would calm me down and miss her jokes and so goof heart and nice personality.

It's is ironic that they son marries girl who remind or looks like they mother and girls marries guys like their father. But Claire is nothing like mom except beautiful and redhead, I wish she could meet Lara they would like each other.

I sit sofa and I do some paper work in my lap top in Icelandic hotel, quit charming isn't it? After all I always wanted to do all crap in almost closet military country (Iceland closet it doors outsiders since Viruses started cause problems, only military can visit in there for training or protection and supplies).

I notice that my sister is online and I decide put video chat and when it starts I wish I never did it since I saw last thing I want saw… Jake Muller getting blow job from my sister I think I'm going to faint and it is first time after my mother dragged me that torture musical les miserable's or something. Soon I faint.

Lara P.O.V

I was sitting roof of one those rescue buildings and I notice Dumbshit has growing number of his followers quit respectful manner, but then again people like safe and familiar and that old fool can give it to them.

I load my sniper rifle and I start aim at dear old Albus head there is a lot civilians and a lot of those are families and orphan kids, I feel sorry for them but my anger is bigger that asshole ruined my life and now I'm destroy his.

I aim and pull trigger and chaos is born people start yell, run go to panic and try to get their families.

I decide this is my time to leave and I apparete small cabin in Finland where Jake is waiting at me.

"Hi." I say and he is smiling coyly which I hate sometimes and sometimes I love it.

"I killed him." I say before he can say anything he face is emotionless and he doesn't say any of his smart ass comments, but instead he hugs me and soon I can feel his tongue moving playfully across my neck I love when he does that.

All guys I have been with they all have their own gifts Jake is his skill to use tongue, Chris had fiery passion and kisses of angel, Leon was most creative guy you can get in your bed and he is just amazing, Carlos was challenge and he is really dominant.

"So Jake want me to blow you away?" I ask and he smirks this is going to be fun.


End file.
